Unerkannt
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Jack kämpft gegen die Illusionen des Werbefernsehens und für die Freundschaft


Es war unfassbar. Jack saß nun schon eine gute Stunde vor seinem Fernseher und zappte durch die Kanäle. Waren denn wirklich alle Sender gegen ihn?

Werbung, Sendepause, noch mal Werbung, Werbung, Werbung.

Langsam hatte er genug davon, sich Hausfrauen anzugucken, die das neuste Waschmittel anpriesen, das auch garantiert für „glänzend, weiße Reinheit" sorgte, und sogar die Flecken vernichteten, die jeder Hausfrau in ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum begegneten.

Er wollte keine Klarspüler, keine Toilettenartikel und keine Seife haben.

Ein neues Auto brauchte er auch nicht, und schon gar keines, das mit Fallschirmen vom Himmel herab geflogen kam. Von Fallschirmen hatte er durch seine Ausbildung wirklich mehr als genug gesehen, und auch zu spüren bekommen.

Und was waren schon langsam dahin gleitende Fallschirme, wenn man einen schnellen, wendigen Jet haben konnte?

Jack musste grinsen. Ob sich die Weltgeschichte immer noch über solche unbedeutenden Dinge wie das neuste Fitnessprogramm, die neuste Mode aus Frankreich, den neusten, noch fettigeren Burger oder den alles übertrumpfenden Wischmopp kümmern würden, wenn sie wussten, was sein Team jeden Tag leistete?

Wie oft die Erde kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung gestanden hatte? Was die Regierung alles verschleierte? Würde das etwas ändern?

Aber was brachte es schon, darüber nachzudenken? Die ‚was wäre wenn' Spiele brachten seinen Fernseher auch nicht dazu, das nervtötende Klingeln und Piepsen der neusten, hippesten, megacoolen Klingeltöne durch ein anständiges Programm, vorzugsweise die Simpsons, auszutauschen.

Er hatte seit Jahren das gleiche Handy, von der Regierung gestellt, und lehnte alle Angebote, es gegen ein neues einzutauschen, strikt ab.

Es hatte ihn schon genug Nerven gekostet den MacGyver Klingelton darauf zubekommen und diese Prozedur zu wiederholen, wollte er doch gerne entgehen solange er konnte.

Was fanden die Menschen an Autos, die mit Weiswürsten, Wasa und Baguette verglichen wurden, Haarpflegemitteln, die einen unwiderstehlich machen konnte und Nagellack, der dafür sorgte, dass die Nägel auch immer mit genug Zink und Calcium versorgt wurden?

Verdammt, er hatte Hände, die schon weit mehr ausgestanden hatten als die der nicht einmal volljährigen, ausgemergelten Modells, und seine Nägel hatten sich in all den Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert. Warum also der ganze Terror?

Und vor allem: Warum mussten die Farben immer so grell sein? MacDonalds-Gelb, Oxy-Pink, Baumarkt-Orange, und Riesen-weiß!

Waren die seit neustem zugelassenen Farben? Alles brannte in seinen müden Augen. Da lobte er sich doch die grün, grau-schwarze Kombimode des SGC.

Sein geliebtes Camouflage.

Überhaupt hatten diese Farben einen Vorteil: Man blieb unerkannt.

Und genau das hatte Jack in den letzten Tagen versucht zu bleiben. Unerkannt. Er hatte nur noch Ruhe gesucht. Kein Zusammensitzen oder Steakessen mit dem Team, keine Barbesuche, nicht einmal zum Hockey war er gegangen.

Im SGC, auf Missionen, ja. Da bedeutete er etwas, hatte etwas zu sagen, wurde bemerkt.

Aber privat? Seine Nachbarn hatten ihn schon vor Jahren als Einsiedlerkrebs abgestempelt und jeden Versuch ihn anzusprechen aufgegeben.

Damals hatte ihn das nicht gestört, er hatte die endlosen Fragen nach Familie, Befinden und Arbeit als störend empfunden.

Doch jetzt war es fast so, als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Er war niemand hier draußen. Oder sollte er sagen hier drinnen?

Draußen, das war der Weltraum, das Universum, das es laut Daniel zu erforschen galt.

Dort war trotz all seiner Gefahren und Risiken, das Leben des Colonel Jack O'Neills noch in Ordnung. Doch hier drinnen, in seinem Haus.

Alleine mit einem kühlen Blonden und einer halbleeren, ja…auf halbvolles Optimismusdenken hatte er keine Lust, Chipstüte. Alles was ihm wichtig war, war fern von ihm entfernt. Die Arbeit, seine Kollegen, die Missionen, das Team. In seinem Privatleben hatte er kaum Abwechslung.

Eine Familie gab es für ihn schon lange Zeit nicht mehr, der Freundeskreis beschränkte sich aus Zeitmangel auf Angestellte des Centers und den Begriff ‚soziale Kontakte' hörte er nur von Daniel, der ihn schon seit einiger Zeit darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er sich mehr und mehr zurückzog.

Fast war es wie zu der Zeit, in der um Charlie getrauert hatte, sich schuldig fühlte für den Tod seines Sohnes. Dunkle Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf.

Noch heute konnte er den harten Griff um das kalte Metall seiner Dienstwaffe spüren, wenn er an Charlie dachte und stundenlang auf seine Hand starrte.

Doch Jack versuchte diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Charlie würde immer einen festen Platz in seinem Herzen haben. Immer. Er war sein Sohn, und er hatte ihn getötet. Das würde immer in seinem Gedächtnis herumspuken. Doch Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit, und hier in der Realität, der Gegenwart störte das ungleichmäßige Gedudel eines Werbespots seine Gedanken.

Er lebte jetzt, hier. Und er musste das Beste daraus machen.

Die Fernbedienung flog mit Schwung auf den Sessel neben dem Sofa, auf dem er lag. Er richtete sich auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und stand dann schließlich auf.

Er machte einige Schritte und stöhnte unter den Schmerzen, die aus seinen Knien den Weg in sein Bewusstsein fanden. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und während er zum Telefonhörer griff konnte er bereits spüren, wie die Schmerzen verebbten.

Mit dem Hörer in der Hand ging er zum Sofa zurück, griff nach der achtlos davon geworfenen Fernbedienung und drückte den roten Knopf, der ihn von den Illusionen des Werbefernsehens erlöste. Keine Haarpflegemittel, kein Fastfood und keine Autos mehr. Befreiung. Unschlüssig starrte er auf den Hörer in seiner Hand.

Sollte er? Es erschein ihm richtig. Mit seinem Verhalten schadete er nur sich selbst. Es brachte nichts, sich vor dem TV vollaufen zu lassen, für einige Stunden sein nicht vorhandenes Privatleben zu vergessen, nur um dann mit Kopfschmerzen und dem alles erstickenden Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit auf einem rückenschädigenden Sofa oder dem noch härteren Fußboden aufzuwachen.

Vielleicht hatte sein Kollege Recht, vielleicht musste er wieder unter Menschen gehen. Sich lebendig fühlen, um letzten Endes auch lebendig leben zu können.

Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Ja. Er würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

Mit schnellen Handbewegungen wurde die Kurzwahltaste betätigt und das übliche Klingeln wurde durch die Abnahme am anderen Apparat ersetzt.

„Hi, Daniel. Ich bin's."


End file.
